How Klaine Happened
by Starstrukkxxx
Summary: "What guy would sing to someone he just met?" Kurt, Blaine and The New Directions are watching Snow-White when Kurt and Blaine tell their story of how they got together. Rated T for slight swearing.


_**How Klaine Happened!**_

_**A/N: I got this idea and just couldn't not write it, I hope you enjoy:)**_

Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and The New Directions were lounging around the Hudmel living room watching Snow - White much to all the guy's bar Blaine's chargrin.

"What guy would sing to someone they just met"

"Um, me, I kinda sang to Kurt after I just met him" Blaine Anderson blushed as the New Directions gave him a surprised look,

"Its true," Kurt Hummel piped up "he grabbed my hand and ran with me down the hallways down a 'shortcut' even though we still arrived there after everyone else" he gave Blaine a smirk who blushed

"Awh that's romantic" Rachel squealed

"It would have been but Mr I-know-a-shortcut over here grabbed my wrong hand"

Mercedes laughed "Fail, Blaine fail" the raven haired boy blushed

"He was just so beautiful, my mind just sorta short circuited and all I was thinking was 'Act cool, act cool, don't screw up Anderson' " Kurt giggled at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek softly producing a grin from the Hazel eyed boy.

"So what did you sing?".

Blaine blushed "teenagedream" He said quickly

"What?"

Blaine groaned "I sang teenage dream"

"Dude! That is IMPRESSIVE! Serenading your future boyfriend the moment you met." Puck exclaimed

Blaine blushed "He was beautiful, stunning, I kinda crushed on him the moment we met but after we got coffee and he told me what was going on at school and I knew he needed a mentor, not a boyfriend" He gave Kurt a fond look.

"Will you tell us about your relationship Guys we want to find out how Klaine happened!" The boys blushed but nodded.

"Well we've started at the beginning might as well keep going" Blaine said gently "should we tell them babe"

Kurt pretended to contemplate it before smiling at Blaine "Sure honey now where were we..."

"Well after I realized he needed a Mentor, I decided to do just that, be there for him when he needed me, just be a friend he could relate to since I was also gay" he took a breath "I decided I'd go to no limits to make sure he was safe".

"Wait" Puck interrupted, "I just find the fact you're a year younger than him and was his mentor a bit unnerving,"

Blaine sighed in annoyance "I'm a month younger than him Noah, after I got the crap bet outta me at the Sadies I was out for the rest of the year for recovery, I had to stay back, I'd be graduating with you had those stupid Hockey players decided not to attack me"

Puck nodded in Understanding "oh, right" Kurt sighed pulling his boyfriend into his arms who gladly curled into the taller mans side

"So then, after some stuff went down, Blaine came down all the way from Westerville to confront Karofsky with me, he gave me the courage I lacked before I met him"

"You never lacked courage Kurt, you just needed me to help you find it" Kurt gave his boyfriend a loving look

"I love you"

"I love you too, more than anything" Blaine replied

"Okay lover boys keep the soppyness for later and finish the story!" Puck exclaimed

"Well after we both confronted Karofsky and Blaine got pushed into a chain fence, I was really upset"

"So" Blaine picked up "I asked him what was wrong and then he told me-"

Kurt cut him off "That up until a day ago I had never been kissed, at least when it counted"

Puck looked furious "Wait so that closeted bastard forced one on you?!" Kurt nodded silently, there were gasps of shock from the girls and all the guys had angry looks on their faces

"Let it go guys okay, I don't wanna dwell on it honestly" The guys grumbled but sat down patiently awaiting the rest of the story.

"So I decided to bring him for lunch to cheer him up" Blaine continued "Now that was quite a lunch"

Kurt smiled at the memory "Let's just say that we had a little run in with someone we really didn't want to".

Blaine shuddered "Ricky, the main guy who bet me up, I tried really hard to be brave, b-but I was fucking terrified, I-I thought he was going to beat me up again and I didn't want him near me especially with Kurt there"

"So we skipped out on the Italian restaurant bought a couple of sandwiches, rolls, cakes got two coffees and had a picnic sitting on Blay's blazer in the local park" Kurt laughed as he retold the memory, "It was perfect we, just talked and talked".

Blaine laughed "It was like we were old friends just catching up on old times"

"He ended up securing the title 'best friend' by the time I got back to McKinely"

Blaine blushed as he curled into his boyfriends arms "But I had no idea my best friend would be the love of my life" Blaine said softly Kurt blushed and kissed his boyfriends forehead

"Well after that we were texting constantly, day after day" Kurt said continuing "I accidentally blew of Mercedes a few times for him, which I am sorry for 'Cedes but I was smitten with him, from the second I saw those beautiful brown eyes on that staircase"

Mercedes smiled "Your forgiven" Kurt smiled and hugged his best friend tightly

"Anyway, we went to see Rent together" Kurt smiled

"It was amazing!" Blaine added "Especially when I had such great company" Blaine gave Kurt a loving look as he spoke Kurt blushed profusely he was doing that a lot today

"That was when he met you for the first time Mercedes" Mercedes smiled

"Oh I remember vividly"

"Well then there was when Karofsky threatened my life, the first person I told was Blaine I kinda gate crashed the Warblers rehearsal"

Blaine nodded "I remember that, I was so worried about you, seeing you in tears nearly had me in tears" Blaine said sincerely staring into his boyfriends eyes.

"Y-you just held me, you stopped rehearsals and you held me, I felt safe when you held me like that, Like Karofsky couldn't touch me"

"I remember that, I saw the door open and the minute I saw you in the doorway I stopped singing and-"

"Enveloped me in a hug" Kurt said softly, "Karofsky had made me feel so violated, when you held me in your arms and started whispering to me, telling me I was beautiful and brave and I felt like Karofsky couldn't touch me"

"You refused to believe me" Blaine said softly "You just cried, and it, it broke my heart" Blaine whispered. "I-I hated seeing you upset, it made me angry and I really wanted to punch Karofsky, but I knew you didn't want me fighting your battles"

"I also didn't want you to get hurt, because I knew the first thing you would've done after he threatened me was punch his lights out, And I didn't want anyone else getting hurt on my account" Kurt said softly gazing at Sam who gave him a weak smile. "And besides you get in a fight with Karofsky later in the story"

"He deserved what he got"

"You two started shoving each other without warning"

"He was making you upset! I should've punched him when I had the chance" Kurt looked at Blaine with an awestruck look, how had he been lucky enough to have a guy like Blaine fall in love with him?

"He was like twice your size I didn't even want to risk you getting hurt, you're too precious to me" Blaine smiled adoringly in Kurt's direction.

"Well after that when we found out Karofsky was coming back and Kurt was transferring to Dalton, I was happy, not because of the reasons he transferred, Hell no! But because I would get to see him every single day"

"I remember that phone call" Blaine said softly "You told me to meet you at Lima Bean, we needed to talk, So I did, you told me you were transferring, but you didn't tell me where"

Kurt giggled, "Your face when you saw me was hilarious, Your jaw practically dropped to the floor"

"I was in shock" Blaine said softly. "I wasn't expecting Kurt to be at my locker when I went to put my books back for the day and saw my best friend that went to a differant school just randomly appear at my locker wearing a Dalton Uniform"

Kurt laughed "I wanted to surprise you, your face was worth it"

"Oh shut up you" Blaine answered his cheeks sporting a blush

Kurt giggled "Anyway, I auditioned for the warblers and got in and then almost instantaneously started shouting suggestions at the council that immediately got shot down"

"I'm sorry about that by the way" Blaine said softly

"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault" Kurt replied to his boyfriend looking puzzled.

"I should have stuck up for your suggestions supported you more" Blaine said softly, his voice laced with regret. "And then I had the nerve to tell you to 'blend in' I should've known better, what makes you so amazing is your uniqueness and I was stupid enough to try to stop that! I'm so sorry Kurt"

"It's fine sweetie" Kurt said lovingly taking his boyfriends two hands in his.

"It's not, I was a jackass so many times, yet you always forgave me, I-I love you so much Kurt"

"I love you too baby" Kurt said softly leaning in for a kiss with his boyfriend.

Their lips lightly grazed before a shout of "Get on with the Klaine story and make gay baby's later" from Puck made them continue their story

"Well then Blaine somehow talked the council into giving me an audition for a solo but I blew it"

"Well I thought you were amazing"

"Well you were the one cheering the loudest"

"You were sensational, I really wanted you to get that solo" Blaine said softly

"I know you did Blay, I heard you shouting at the council" Blaine flushed

"Y-you heard that?"

"Mhmm, I found it extremely hot actually" Blaine grinned

"I live to please you babe"

"And you do a damn good job doing it" Blaine winked seductively and the other occupents of the room stared at them in interest, probably expecting them to jump each other at any second.

"Well then there was sectionals and you all know that story" Everyone nodded

"Well then Came Christmas," Kurt smiled remembering their performance of Baby It's Cold Outside

"I got a gig singing at the Kings Island spectacular-"

"Wait that was cancelled like four years ago" Blaine flushed as Kurt stared at his boyfriend skeptically.

"Wait then why did you sing with me?"

"I just um really, really wanted to, I didn't know how to ask you to sing it with me without it being creepy" Blaine said softly "That was the easiest way" Kurt grinned, flattered by this revelation

"Why didn't you say it outright, there was no way I'd say no!"

"I didn't know that, I thought I'd freak you out or something"

"Blay I was SMITTEN with you, but I really fell in love with you after we sang Baby Its Cold Outside"

"I-I d-didn't think someone like you would ever fall for me, I still don't understand how or why" Blaine said softly "I basically just sabotaged myself at the Gap-attack, I put on this brave face and hoped that no one would ever know what I really felt"

Kurt pulled his boyfriend into his arms kissing his forehead softly "How could someone like me not fall for you, you are AMAZING Blaine Anderson and don't you dare think different!"

"I love you" Blaine said softly "I love you so much"

"I love you too baby I love you too"

"Well anyways, It was then your championship game and when the footballers had to join glee club, we met Rachel and 'Cedes for coffee and Blaine thought it would be smart to tell them you didn't need much more guys only like five more and the girls joined the football team"

"I didn't know, the girls would do that, so I said it"

"You should know that there is no limits to what those girls will do"

"Well I went to the game with Kurt, the have time show was amazing, sensational" The girls mock bowed while the guys just smirked smugly.

"Anyway, then came valentines day, we both got our hearts broken that day"

"Then was the Rachel berry trainnwreck extravaganza, where my drunk best friend at the time made out with my other best friend"

They both winced at the memory

"Then came the dreaded "Sexy""

"Oh god"

"Kurt had as much sex appeal as a baby penguin"

"Kurts not sexy? You obviously haven't seen single ladies, and four minutes" Mercedes exclaimed.

Kurt blushed while Blaine looked curious "We'll show you later just continue with your story"

"Then comes the final bit of our story, pavorotti, the warblers mascot who was under Kurts care died and he got really upset, and he came into our choir room and began to sing, I joined in at first, a-and then it just hit me, I was in love with him, all I could do was stare at how beautiful he was and that day,I asked to do a duet with me and I told him how I felt"

"He gave me the most beautiful speech" The girls leant forwards in their seats with eagerness

"What did he say?"

"I walked in and I told him I had an idea for our duet and I told him, then he asked me why I picked him to sing it with me and I sat down, and I said 'Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'then I took his hand" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he spoke. " And said 'watching you do blackbird this week that was the moment for me, about you,' I told him he moved me and this duet was just an excuse to spend more time with him, and I kissed him" The girls awwed while some of the guys looked teary eyed and tried to hide it.

"Did you feel fireworks?" Mercedes questioned

"Forget fireworks, it was freakin' volcanoes" Kurt exclaimed "and that's how it happened."

"That is such a cute story" Rachel said softly staring at the two boys. "No back to what you said about Kurt not being sexy, we've got to show you this"

"Please don't" Kurt begged

"Sorry Kurt he needs to see this"

Kurt sighed as he heard the single ladies song travel through the room, and Blaine's jaw hit the floor, the minute he finished he took Kurts hand in his.

"Okay I was wrong, you are way sexier than a baby penguin", he took Kurts hand and dragged him out the room without looking back with shouts of wanky and get some following them down the hallway.

**_So, what'd you think? I hope it wasn't too terrible :L_**


End file.
